You Know What I Feel
by ShiNe9519
Summary: "Kim Jong Dae?" Tanya teman-temannya membeo./"Demi Tuhan, Kim Min Seok-hyung. Kami juga bersumpah, tak ada siswa yang bernama Kim Jong Dae dikelas 11-C." jawab Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bersamaan./"Aku memang 11-C, tapi— dari puluhan tahun yang lalu."/Xiumin x Chen pairing. Maaf untuk para reviews terdahulu, terima kasih banyak atas reviews kalian.


**Title : You Know What I Feel**

 **Pairing : Xiumin x Chen (XiuChen)**

 **Main Character :**

 **Kim Jong Dae (Jongdae/Chen)**

 **Kim Min Seok (Xiumin)**

 **Other Character :**

 **Byun Baek Hyun (Baekhyun)**

 **Park Chan Yeol (Chanyeol)**

 **Kim Jun Myeon (Junmyeon)**

 **Wu Yi Fan (Kris/Yifan)**

 **Lu Han (Luhan)** \- just name

 **Do Kyung Soo (Dio)** \- just name

 **Kim Jong In (Jongin/Kai)** \- just name

 **Rated : K - T**

.

.

 _Author POV_

Pagi itu keadaan di sekolah belumlah terlalu ramai, Kim Min Seok atau mungkin lebih terkenal dengan panggilan Xiumin berangkat terlalu awal. Jika ditanya apa alasannya, hanya ada dua alas an mengapa dia berangkat sepagi ini. Yang pertama dia ada piket pagi dan yang kedua dia lupa mengerjakan tugas rumah yang diberikan oleh gurunya. Sayang sekali, Xiumin benar-benar berharap jika Junmyeon, temannya dengan senyuman angelic itu berangkat diwaktu yang sama dengannya. Tapi apa yang dia lihat, kelasnya benar-benar sepi tanpa orang.

Xiumin menghela nafas panjang, dia mengambil smartphonenya yang tersimpan di saku jas almamaternya. Mata serta tangannya bergerak jeli mencari nama Hangeul yang bertuliskan Kim Jun Myeon. Cukup empat puluh detik dia sudah menemukan nama namja imut itu dan dia langsung mendialnya. Sambil menunggu Junmyeon mengangkat telfonnya, Xiumin berjalan kearah kursi yang biasanya menjadi tempat duduknya. Dia melempar tasnya tepat dikursi belakang nomor dua didekat jendela, alas an kenapa memilih tempat itu karena dia bisa merasakan semilirnya angin yang nyaman.

' _Ya, Xiumin-hyung?'_ setelah cukup lama menunggu akhirnya Junmyeon mengangkat telfon darinya. Xiumin mendudukkan dirinya pada kursinya lalu menyandarkan tubuhnya.

"Kau tak berangkat pagi ya, Junmyeonnie?" Tanya Xiumin memelas.

Diseberang sana Junmyeon terkekeh, dan terdengar suara motor yang cukup memekakkan telinganya. _'Aish! Yifan jangan di gas terlalu keras! Berisik!'_ pekik Junmyeon marah. Xiumin mengangguk-angguk, inilah alas an Junmyeon tidak bisa berangkat sepagi biasanya. Gara-gara namja kelewat tinggi dengan wajah sok bule dan cinanya itu menjemput Junmyeon baru saja. _'Sebentar lagi aku akan sampai di sekolah kok, hyung. Tunggu, ya?'_

Sekali lagi, Xiumin hanya bisa menghela nafas dan menggangguk samar. "Baiklah, aku tunggu. Aku butuh referensi jawabanmu atas tugas dari Choi Seongsangnim." Keluhnya pada Suho, ya itu hanya alas an halusnya saja dia mau menjiplak semua jawaban milik Junmyeon.

' _Referensi jawaban tugas Choi Seongsangnim?'_ Tanya Junmyeon bingung. Xiumin menautkan alisnya, jangan bilang jika namja kelewat rajin ini malah belum mengerjakan tugas seperti dirinya. Tapi, itu adalah argumen terakhir karena Junmyeon akan selalu tepat waktu dalam mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan oleh guru-guru mereka. _'Bukankah tugas itu akan dikumpulkan besok akhir semester?'_

 _What the—_ "Akhir semester!?" pekik Xiumin. Oh Tuhan, rasanya dia benar-benar seperti orang dungu karena tidak mendengarkan perintah tugas dari guru dengan baik. Tapi, dia benar-benar ingat jika—

' _Mungkin Hyung tertidur saat jam terakhir Choi Seongsangnim yang mengatakan merubah jadwal pengumpulannya.'_ Dan seakan Junmyeon bisa membaca apa yang Xiumin pikirkan. Xiumin hanya bisa menggerutu tak jelas karena kesal juga kenapa dia malah tidur diakhir pelajaran itu. Tahu begini dia berangkat mendekati waktu masuk sekolah saja, tak perlu sepagi ini. _'Jadi, apa Xiumin-hyung masih menungguku?'_

"Sudahlah, cepat saja datang. Bilang pada dragonmu itu untuk mengendarainya dengan cepat dan hati-hati. Aku seperti orang bodoh berada disini dan melupakan fakta jadwal pengumpulan tugas." Gerutu Xiumin kali ini. Diseberang sana hanya bisa tertawa kecil, oh, Xiumin tiba-tiba makin kesal saat mendengar ada tawa yang lebih keras disana, dia yakin itu suara namja bule atau sering dipanggil Kris. "Diam kau, dragon! Kusumpal dengan celana dalam Luhan baru tahu rasa!"

' _Lakukan saja, sebelum kau melakukannya, kau akan makin pendek karena slamdunk'ku.'_ Balas suara diseberang sana yang berubah menjadi suara bass.

Xiumin saat ini benar-benar ingin mengoyak daging , dan jika diizinkan oleh Junmyeon, dia ingin mengoyak daging naga yang kata mitos bisa membuat orang akan hidup secara abadi. _'Maafkan Yifan, Xiumin-hyung. Kami akan segera sampai di sekolah. Sampai bertemu disana.'_

Setelah Xiumin mengatakan _ya_ , Junmyeon segera memutuskan sambungannya. Sepertinya namja imut itu memang benar-benar ingin menemani Xiumin yang dikelas sendirian saat ini dan semoga saja dia tak terkena bujuk rayu racun yang diberikan oleh dragon kesasar Yifan itu. Xiumin memilih bangkit dari duduknya, mungkin lebih baik dia ke gudang mengambil bola sepak dan memainkannya dilapangan, siapa tahu bosannya hilang. Lagipula, saat dia main bola Luhan –namja rusa jadi-jadian juga akan langsung mendatanginya untuk bertanding bersama.

Dia menggeser pintu belakang kelas, karena pandangannya sedang mengarah kebawah –melihat tali sepatunya, dia tak melihat adanya namja yang akan masuk juga melalui pintu itu. Dan— yah, adegan picisan biasa. Xiumin berhasil menabrakkan dirinya –secara tidak sengaja tentunya dengan namja itu. Bunyi debukan keras cukup terdengar karena lorong masih sepi. _Oh my!_ Xiumin membelalakkan matanya saat melihat apa yang ada dihadapannya.

Jelaskan, namja manis –hampir sama manisnya dengan Junmyeon, hanya saja bibirnya _like a duck lips_ , jangan lupakan matanya yang memancarkan keteduhan. Walaupun, gaya rambut yang dia miliki terkesan _manly_ , tapi masih ada kesan manis disana. Warna kulitnya terlihat pucat dan bibirnya benar-benar berwarna merah. Hey, Xiumin melihat namja itu menggunakan tindik ditelinga kirinya. Hell, dia jadi tak bisa menduga bahwa namja dihadapannya itu benar-benar _manly_ atau malah _girly_.

"Singkirkan tanganmu."

Oh oh! Suaranya sedikit nyaring, dan Xiumin yakin ini menyerupai suara tenor milik Ryeowook, sunbaenya ditempat dia melatih suaranya. Eh, Xiumin baru sadar jika namja itu tadi menyuruhnya untuk menyingkirkan tangannya. _Memang tanganku ada di—_

 _What the—_ Xiumin langsung beringsut mundur sambil memandangi tangan laknatnya. Dia bergetar, benar-benar bergetar karena ulahnya dia sendiri. Diberitahukan bahwa tangannya tadi hinggap pada –dada, hanya dadanya namja itu, tepat di dada kirinya. Xiumin langsung kembali menatap pada namja itu, "Maafkan aku!"

Namja itu sama sekali tak memberikan reaksi, dia malah menyodorkan buku bersampulkan dragon disana. Iuwh, Xiumin tahu itu buku milik siapa. "Milik Junmyeon-sshi yang tertinggal diruang latihan vocal." Jelasnya.

Wow, Xiumin cukup terkagum karena melihat sikap namja itu yang benar-benar kaku dan tidak bisa tersenyum. "Apa kau tak bisa tersenyum?" Oops! Xiumin langsung menutup mulutnya sendiri, dia benar-benar tak bisa menghentikan ucapannya yang tersinkronisasi langsung dengan otaknya. Dan lihat, wajah namja itu langsung menunjukkan ekspresi tak suka padanya. "Maaf!" lagi, dia mengucapkan itu.

Namja itu menggelengkan kepalanya, dia langsung memberikan buku itu pada Xiumin, memberikannya secara kasar. Dia sama sekali tak memberikan reaksi pada ucapan maaf Xiumin dan memilih pergi meninggalkannya.

Hell, Xiumin benar-benar merasa bersalah. Setelah dia melempar buku milik Junmyeon yang bersampul dragon itu pada meja yang biasanya diduduki oleh Junmyeon, dia langsung berlari mengejarnya. Xiumin berhasil menyeimbangi langkahnya, dia menoleh pada namja itu. "Kim Min Seok." Dia memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Kim Jong Dae."

Double wow untuk Xiumin. Dia piker akan sama seperti di drama-drama yang selama ini disuguhkan oleh Ibu tersayangnya yang dimana ada dua tokoh yang sedang berkenalan namun searah saja. Karena tokoh satunya hanya memandangi seorang yang memperkenalkan dirinya dan dia pergi seperti tak mendengar apapun.

"12-B." kini Xiumin memancing dengan menyebutkan kelasnya.

"11-C."

 _Yes!_ Xiumin bersorak dalam hatinya. Jongdae benar-benar menjawab semua pertanyaannya dengan singkat dan setidaknya ini bukan pembicaraan satu arah saja. Dia senang, Jongdae masih mau menjawab dua pertanyaannya.

"Aku suka ramen."

Jongdae kini malah menghentikan langkahnya, dia menatap kearah Xiumin cukup lama lalu menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali. "Kau tak takut denganku?"

Xiumin mengedipkan matanya seperti anak kecil yang baru saja menemukan hal baru. Baiklah, Xiumin itu cukup terkenal, jadi dia cukup tahu siapa saja anak-anak yang satu sekolah dengannya. Dia hampir mengenal semuanya karena sikap supelnya. Dan dia baru saja sadar bahwa dia baru saja bertemu dengan Jongdae, dia belum pernah bertemu dengannya sekalipun dalam hidupnya. Bukankah setidaknya dia pernah bertemu sekali saat dia memberika MOS pada juniornya?

Xiumin memilih menggelengkan kepalanya, karena dia benar-benar tidak tahu siapa itu Jongdae. Jongdae terlihat menelan ludahnya kasar, "Selamat tinggal."

Hey! Itukan kata-kata perpisahan yang artinya tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi. Jongdae mengatakan selamat tinggal, apa artinya dia akan pindah dari sekolahan ini? Padahal, Xiumin cukup tertarik padanya. Katakana saja, dia mengalami _love at first sight_. Jongdae memiliki aura berbeda dari namja lainnya yang selama ini menyukainya. Oh Tuhan, inikah namanya drama kehidupan yang dicampur dengan drama televise? Dimana dia mengalami jatuh cinta dan patah hati disaat yang bersamaan.

 **~You Know What I Feel~**

"Kim Jong Dae?" Tanya teman-temannya membeo.

Xiumin menautkan alisnya bingung, kenapa mereka semua terlihat seperti orang bodoh? Saling melemparkan tatapan bingung dan suara dengungan macam apa ini yang keluar dari mulut mereka.

Kris memegang dahi Xiumin, dan dia juga memegang dahi Chanyeol yang berdiri tepat disebelah Xiumin. "Kurasa kau tertular sakitnya si Yoda ini, hyung." Jelas Kris.

Xiumin langsung menarik Kris mendekat kearahnya, dia langsung menguncikan tangannya pada leher dragon itu setelah dia menaiki kursi agar bisa menyamakan tingginya. "Katakan sekali lagi." Ucap Xiumin terus saja mengunci leher Kris dan membuat empunya hampir kehabisan nafas. Bahkan dragon itu mulai terlihat seperti ikan dikolam milik Xiumin yang mengambil udara untuk bernafas.

"Hyung! Hyung! Kau bisa membunuhnya!" Baekhyun dan Chanyeol langsung saja membantu Kris untuk lepas dari kuncian Xiumin. Sedangkan Junmyeon sih ikhlas-ikhlas saja jika dragonnya yang notabene juga kekasihnya diperlakukan seperti itu dengan Xiumin, dia sebenarnya juga memiliki dendam terselubung karena Kris suka mengatainya pendek manis.

"Tapi, apa kalian benar tak tahu siapa itu Kim Jong Dae?" Tanya Xiumin yang akhirnya melepaskan Kris dengan melemparnya kebelakang dan mendudukkan dirinya lagi pada kursi. Dia menghadap kearah Junmyeon yang masih asik dengan buku catatannya. Junmyeon mendongakkan kepalanya, dia melihat situasi sebentar, melihat bagaimana wujud Kris setelah dibunuh perlahan namun tidak jadi oleh Xiumin. "Junmyeonnie benar-benar tidak mengenalnya?"

"Kurasa aku baru saja mendengarkan namanya darimu, hyung." Jawab Junmyeon kalem. Dia mengetuk-ngetukkan pulpennya pada dagunya sesekali bergumam, matanya menatap langit-langit kelas dan pikirannya melalang buana kemanapun mencari data nama Kim Jong Dae. Setelah dua menit berlalu dia menggelengkan kepalanya pada Xiumin, dia benar-benar tak mengenal siapa namja itu.

Xiumin menyerah, dia tidak mungkin berhalusinasi'kan bertemu dengan hantu yang mengirimkan kembali buku dragon milik Junmyeon? Oh, Xiumin jadi teringat suatu. "Apakah dia anggota vocal? Dia bilang menemukan buku milik Junmyeon disana."

Baekhyun berhenti mengipas-ngipaskan tangannya pada wajah Kris, dia sedang membantu namja kelewat tinggi itu untuk bernafas setelah kekurangan nafas tadi. Dia menautkan alisnya mendengarkan ucapan dari Xiumin tadi. "Tapi, anggota vocal tak ada yang bernama Kim Jong Dae, hyung." Balas Baekhyun. Dia yakin tidak ada satupun nama Kim Jong Dae disana. "Mungkin sajakan, Jongdae-sshi sedang berada di ruang vocal dan menemunkannya?"

Xiumin menangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, benar kata Baekhyun. Mungkin Jongdae bukanlah anggota vocal, mungkin dia hanyalah siswa biasa. Eh, tapi ada yang aneh. "Baek, kau kelas apa?" Tanya Xiumin kemudian.

"11-C, sama seperti Chanyeol." Jawab Baekhyun yang masih berkonsentrasi mengembalikan nyawa Kris pada raganya. Itu hanya kata kiasan, Kris tadi benar-benar pingsan karena cekikan Xiumin yang dia pelajari dari juniornya, Do Kyung Soo.

"Baek," Xiumin mulai merasakan horror, bulu kuduknya meremang dan dia memeluk dirinya sendiri. "kelasnya juga 11-C." ucapnya dengan suara memelan.

Baik Chanyeol ataupun Baekhyun langsung menoleh cepat pada Xiumin, mereka menatap tak percaya pada Hyung tertuanya itu. "Jangan bodoh, hyung. Dikelas kami tak ada yang namanya Kim Jong Dae!" Chanyeol mulai merasakan ada yang ganjil disana. Itu benar adanya, Kim Jong Dae bukanlah siswa dari kelasnya. Kalaupun memang dia siswa baru, seharusnya Jongdae sudah berada dikelasnya saat jam pelajaran pertama. Dan ini jam istirahat, dimana mereka biasanya berkumpul untuk bercengkrama.

Xiumin yakin, dia tidak mengalami gangguan pendengaran. Dia ingat suara Jongdae yang mengembalikan buku milik Junmyeon. Dia ingat saat Jongdae mengatakan nama panjangnya. Dan dia jelas ingat bahwa Jongdae bilang dia kelas 11-C. "Aku bersumpah, dia mengatakan namanya Kim Jong Dae dari kelas 11-C."

"Demi Tuhan, Kim Min Seok-hyung. Kami juga bersumpah, tak ada siswa yang bernama Kim Jong Dae dikelas 11-C." jawab Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bersamaan.

Xiumin merasakan kepalanya berdenyut. Dia bingung, benar-benar bingung karena semua terasa aneh disini. Bukan, bukan disini, tetapi dirinyalah yang aneh. Karena dia melihat semua teman-temannya tak ada yang mengenal Kim Jong Dae, hanya dirinya yang mengenalnya. Dia harus mencari tahu siapa itu Kim Jong Dae dan dari kelas apa sebenarnya dia.

Well, sepertinya setelah ini Xiumin harus ke tempat peminjaman baju. Dia ingin meminjam baju dengan genre detective jadi dia akan benar-benar terkesan seperti seorang detective sesungguhnya. _SherlockMin in the house yo~_

 **~You Know What I Feel~**

Baiklah, lupakan pakaian detective yang ingin dipinjam oleh Xiumin. Dia benar-benar tak ada dana untuk meminjam pakaian mahal seperti itu. Sekarang dia sedang berjalan kembali kesekolah. Tadi dia memang sudah pulang, tapi karena Luhan menelfonnya –yang mengatakan bahwa ada pertandingan bola karena ditantang sekolah lain- membuatnya kembali kesekolah lagi. Dengan menenteng sepatu bola dan tas yang berisikan baju ganti, Xiumin berjalan sambil menikmati cuaca mendung sore ini.

Dia memilih melewati pintu belakang, karena lapangan sepak bola jauh lebih dekat dibandingkan lewat pintu depan. Jadi, sekolah bagian depannya itu langsung menghadap jalan raya, memperkenalkan logo sekolahnya. Dan untuk gor atau lapangan olahraga, berada dibelakang dan jaraknya cukup jauh dari depan. Xiumin berjalan sambil bersiul-siul sesekali. Dia kemudian menghentikan langkah kakinya tiba-tiba, melihat seorang yang cukup dikenalnya melalui potongan rambutnya.

Oh! Xiumin langsung membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar dan menunjuk kearahnya. "KIM JONG DAE!" panggilnya keras kemudian. Ck, Xiumin benar-benar tak tahu malu.

Seorang yang tadi diyakini Xiumin adalah Jongdae langsung menoleh kearahnya. Dia sedang berdiri dibawah pohon rindang, seolah dia sedang menghindari matahari yang mulai keluar dari awan-awan tadi. Itu benar Jongdae, namja itu terlihat shock saat Xiumin malah berlari mendekatinya.

Xiumin memelankan larinya, dia berhenti dengan jarak tujuh langkah dari Jongdae. Jongdae sendiri tidak mengubah posisinya, dia tidak maju ataupun mundur saat Xiumin kini berhadapan dengannya. "Siapa kau sebenarnya?" Tanya Xiumin to the point.

"Kim Jong Dae, 11-C." jawab Jongdae dengan suara yakin.

Xiumin menggelengkan kepalanya, "Kau tak bisa membohongiku, Jongdae-a." Entah kenapa, dirinya benar-benar ingin mengenal dekat dengan Jongdae. Padahal dia baru saja mengenalnya tadi pagi, dengan segala kemisteriusan yang ada pada dirinya. "Aku mengenal Baekhyun yang berasal dari kelas 11-C, dia bilang kau bukan dari kelas itu."

Jongdae tidak memberikan reaksi kaget ataupun ketakutan karena berhasil membohongi Xiumin. Jongdae masih memberikan tatapan _calm_ khasnya yang Xiumin kenal saat pertama kali Jongdae memberikan buku milik Junmyeon padanya. "Aku memang 11-C, tapi—" kalimatnya dia gantungkan, lalu dia menundukkan kepalanya sebenar. Xiumin menautkan alisnya, melihat sikap Jongdae yang penuh dengan teka-teki ini. Namun, dia tersentak saat kemudian melihat warna mata Jongdae berubah menjadi kuning. "dari puluhan tahun yang lalu."

Xiumin merasakan tubuhnya menjadi kaku, tubuhnya seolah terkunci karena dirinya yang menatap langsung mata kuning milik Jongdae. Sepatu dan tasnya sudah terjatuh karena kaget tadi. Jongdae mengembalikan warna matanya menjadi normal, layaknya manusia normal lalu melemparkan pandangannya kearah lain. "Selamat tinggal."

Tubuh Xiumin tersentak, dia seolah baru saja tersadar karena ucapan Jongdae. Namja bermata sipit itu langsung saja mengejar Jongdae yang hendak meninggalkan dirinya setelah menutupkan tudung jaket pada kepalanya. "Tung— Astaga!" Xiumin terlonjak saat dia tadi memegang langsung tangan Jongdae. Terasa dingin seperti es.

Jongdae kembali memutar tubuhnya menghadap pada Xiumin. Dia meraih tangan Xiumin kembali, membuat namja itu tersentak kaget dan berusaha menarik tangannya kembali. Namun, dia menghentikan niatnya saat Jongdae mengarahkan telapak tangannya tepat didada kiri.

Xiumin melebarkan matanya yang kecil itu, mulutnya juga terbuka. Dia tak percaya, benar-benar tak percaya. Detak jantungnya terdengar lemah, tidak- ini bahkan seperti tak ada detakan jantung sama sekali yang dia rasakan saat telapak tangannya menyentuh dada Jongdae. "Kau- sudah—"

"Mati? Ya."

Tidak, Xiumin harus segera sadar dari tidurnya ini. Dia tidak ingin mimpi buruk ini terus berlanjut. Cinta pendangan pertamanya bukanlah seorang zombie yang kembali dibangkitkan karena suatu mantra-mantra terlarang. Cinta pandangan pertamanya bukanlah seorang monster yang memiliki perjanjian khusus dengan seseorang. Cinta pandangan pertamanya—

"Aku memang bukan zombie ataupun monster, kau bisa menyebutku vampire. Dan kuberi tahu, ini bukan mimpi."

Xiumin langsung menarik tangannya cepat. Dia memberikan jarak yang cukup jauh sekarang dari Jongdae. Takut? Tentu saja! Selama ini dirinya hanya meyakini bahwa vampire itu guyonan semata, itu mitos yang sering orang tua ceritakan pada anak-anaknya jika mereka masih suka keluar bermain pada malam hari. "Kau berbohong."

Jongdae kembali meraih tangan Xiumin. Kali ini diperlakukannya Xiumin dengan lembut. Jongdae kembali meletakkan tangan Xiumin pada dada kirinya, matanya menatap kearah Xiumin secara teduh. Kemudian dia melihat pada telapak tangan Xiumin yang berada didadanya sebentar dan kembali beralih pada sang pemilik tangan. "Tidakkah kau merasakannya?"

"Tapi, kenapa kau muncul dihadapanku?"

Jongdae menggelengkan kepalanya, dia menurunkan tangan Xiumin lalu menghela nafas cukup panjang. Tak ada niatan dirinya untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu. Hal itu membuat Xiumin mendongakkan kepalanya –walau tinggi mereka hampir sama- dan menatap kearah Jongdae dengan tatapan menuntut penuh Tanya. "Katakan, Jongdae! Kenapa kau muncul saat aku benar-benar tertarik padamu!?" dia benar-benar frustasi karena Jongdae sama sekali tak menjawab setiap pertanyaan pentingnya, sosok itu justru terlihat bisu karena terus saja diam. "Katakan, Jongdae. Katakana."

"Karena aku menyukaimu.. juga.."

Namja penggemar bola itu langsung terdiam saat Jongdae berucap secara lirih. Jongdae mengarahkan jari telunjuk pada salah satu pohon besar yang berada dibelakang lapangan bola sekolah itu. "Aku mengawasimu dari sana, semenjak kau kelas 10. Kau suka bermain bola dengan namja bernama Luhan, sesekali kau ikut kelas vocal bersama dengan Baekhyun serta Junmyeon, menemani Dio dalam berlatih bela diri, dan tak jarang kau bermain alat music bersama dengan Kris dan Chanyeol. Aku terus mengawasimu dari sana."

Xiumin mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk oleh Jongdae. Dia tahu pohon besar itu, tak jarang dirinya juga suka memandanginya dan dia tak tahu apa alasannya dia suka memandanginya. Jongdae mengatakan padanya bahwa dia mengawasi dirinya dari aktivitasnya dengan bola, vocal, bela diri, dan music dari sana. Itu karena semua tempat itu memang menghadap langsung pada pohon besar itu.

"Lalu, apakah ada larangan jika manusia sepertiku menyukai dirimu?" Tanya Xiumin kembali menolehkan wajahnya pada Jongdae.

Jongdae menatapnya tajam, "Apa kau benar tidak takut padaku?"

Xiumin menggelengkan kepalanya, "Awalnya sih." Jawabnya dengan senyuman khasnya. Dia kembali mendekati Jongdae, kali ini hanya berjarak satu langkah saja. Xiumin benar-benar bisa dengan cepat menguasai rasa takut, terkejut, dan _awesome_ dalam sekejap. Mungkin karena rasa sukanya pada Jongdae membuat dia bisa mengabaikannya. "Jika kau tahu film _Twilight_ , kau pasti megizinkanku untuk tetap menyukaimu."

"Ya, aku tahu itu dari Jongin." Jawab Jongdae. Dia mulai tersenyum, walau samar Xiumin bisa melihatnya. Dan itu adalah kali pertama bagi seorang Kim Min Seok melihat senyum dari Jongdae yang baru saja dia kenalnya tadi pagi.

"Jadi, boleh aku mendapat pelukan?" Xiumin merentangkan tangannya dengan lebar dihadapan Jongdae. Dia memberikan senyuman terbaiknya, karena ada perasaan bahagia saat Jongdae memberikan senyuman padanya. Setidaknya dia bisa mendapatkan cinta dari Jongdae lebih mudah jika namja itu mengizinkan dia memasuki kehidupannya.

"Tapi aku dingin.." Jongdae menundukkan wajahnya.

 _Hah.._ Xiumin menghela nafasnya, dia mendekati Jongdae dan langsung membawanya dalam pelukannya. Mengabaikan Jongdae yang sempat tersentak kaget, mengabaikan bagaimana dinginnya tubuh Jongdae, dan mengabaikan detakan jantung yang tak terasakan. "Aku tak peduli, aku tetap menyukai, Kim Jong Dae."

Xiumin terkekeh sesaat setelah dia melepaskan pelukkannya dari Jongdae, dia melihat namja pucat itu memiliki rona merah pada pipinya. "Oh, kukira vampire sepertimu tidak akan merona saat kupeluk."

"A- aku juga memiliki ekspresi layaknya manusia normal!"

Well, sepertinya ini awal untuk seorang Kim Min Seok mengenal lebih dalam seorang Kim Jong Dae yang notabene adalah vampire. Bisakah dirinya mengatakan bahwa sekarang mereka sepasang kekasih? Kalaupun belum, dia akan berusaha mendapatkan cinta Jongdae segera. Toh, Jongdae sudah menyukainya awal dia memasukki sekolah ini'kan? Itu adalah hal mudah untuk mendapatnya.

Oh, Xiumin jadi teringat pada bibir merah milik Jongdae. Dia kembali meliriknya sekilas, membuat dirinya menjilat bibir bawahnya sendiri. "Boleh aku menciummu?" Oops, Xiumin kembali kelepasan sinkronisasi antara mulut dan otaknya. Dia tak berharap setelah ini Jongdae akan—

"Mesum!"

Baik, sepertinya Xiumin harus berusaha cukup keras untuk menyentuh _ducky lips_ milik Jongdae, kekasihnya.

 **END**

.

.

 _3 tahun tidak pernah aktif menulis, rasanya aneh saja tiba-tiba kembali mengupload cerita dengan pairing yang cukup jarang sekali. Awalnya kuakui Xiumin berada dibawah, tapi beberapa waktu belakangan ini melihat Jongdae yang suka bergelayut manja dan kadang berperilaku keibuan –rasanya lebih lucu jika dia yang berada dibawah._

 _Aku memang tidak terlalu tahu mengenai fakta-fakta EXO, fanfic ini juga hanya karena terinspirasi video EXO 90:2014 eps.8 saat Jongdae memegang tangan Xiumin yang berada di dada kirinya. Entah apa yang Jongdae bilang pada Xiumin, tapi rasanya tangan gatal pengen menulisnya. Gambaran Jongdae memang seperti di video itu, walau ada manly saat diperhatikan lebih jelas ada juga girlynya._

 _Tidak terlalu berharap banyak, tapi terima kasih sudah berkunjung untuk membacanya ^^_


End file.
